1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sawing machine and more particularly, to a sawing machine, which allows the operator to easily apply the force to operate the sawing machine conveniently and easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,658,976, entitled “Ergonomic miter saw handle”, disclosed an ergonomic miter saw having a base and a saw arm assembly pivotally mounted to the base, and a cutting disk pivotally mounted to the saw arm assembly. The saw arm assembly is connected with a handle through a rotatable joint for rotation of the handle.
Before cutting the workpiece that has been placed on the base, the operator must adjust the tilting angle of the cutting disk. At this time, the user can rotate the rotatable joint to the desired angle and then use a locking mechanism to lock the handle. After the handle is locked, the user can hold the grip of the handle and then force the cutting disk downward to move and to cut the workpiece.
According to the aforesaid design, the handle and the rotatable joint have a common pivot axis therethrough so that the handle is pivotable together with the saw arm assembly and adjustable to the desired angle by means of the rotatable joint. However, when moving the handle downwards to lower the cutting disk during a cutting operation of the miter saw, the operator cannot easily force the handle downward to drive movement of the cutting disk. Therefore, this design of miter saw is still not convenient in operation.